The Finale
by Kitz the Kitsune
Summary: The blood was so thick. Too thick. Too much. Too soon. Warning: character death. Doing a repost. Hoping for more response.


_The blood was so thick. Too thick. Too much. Too soon. Rin panicked as she saw them fall one right after the other. The slayer first. Then the Monk. Then the kitsune. Then the wolf. Then... her lord. Her Sesshoumaru-sama. The undefeatable had been defeated. Next went the dead miko. After her the hanyou, the brother of her deceased lord. The last who were standing was the strange miko and the evil hanyou.  
_

_The hanyou said something, and the miko drew her arrow. Ping. It flew through the air with spiritual grace, hitting her target in the heart. In a last attempt, the hanyou struck out, the miko letting the tentacles hit her. The evil had died, but it took it's balance as well._

_**"In-Inuyasha..." **The broken words seemed to break through my shocked countenance.   
_

_**"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"** And even as his name left my lips, I already knew the inevitable truth. My lord, my life, my light and dark, had fallen. I rushed to his side. There was so much death. So much blood. The stink of decay left it's rancid imprint in my senses, and finally I had reached him. He was soaked in a puddle of his own blood. Both his swords lay nearby, his left leg was twisted at an odd angle, and his arm was laying over a gaping wound in his abdomen. Yet even as all of this hit me, nothing shocked me more than the fact: I couldn't see his face._

_His hair, that long, shiny, ever immaculate hair, that never, in my five years of traveling with him had ever dare to move out of it's place, was covering his face. I knelt down beside him, my soul brutally being ripped apart every second, feeling his blood seeping through the bottom of my kimono, my stomach desperately trying to empty it's contents. My hand, I remember, was shaking so badly I could barely do it, I moved his hair out of the way.  
_

_It wasn't him. It couldn't possibly be. The slack- jawed male with empty eyes couldn't possibly be my lord. He couldn't. The blood seeping from out his mouth wasn't my lord's. The barely audible groan of life wasn't his. It couldn't be. **IT COULDN'T BE!**_

_**"Rin..." **And yet.. it was. That was my lord. I couldn't mistake the voice if I wanted too. I could have never seen him a day in my life, and I would know it was his voice. Even cracked and on the verge of death, I knew that was his voice. **"Rin... Listen to me." **  
_

_**"Sesshoumaru-sama..." **I could hear my voice crack as the tears started to fall. I was going to lose my Sesshoumaru-sama... **NO! NO! IT WAS NOT ACCEPTABLE! NO FILTHY, VILE HALF-BAKED HANYOU DEFEATED MY LORD! "My Lord.." **I whispered. **"My lord I can save you, Jaken and Rin together, we can save our lord. Rin can get Tensaiga, and we can fix you my lord!" **I was sobbing by then. I couldn't stand to lose my Sesshoumaru-sama.  
_

_**"Rin." **He simply said my name, and it stopped. The tears. The ramblings. Everything stopped... I stopped. Only my lord could do that. **"Listen." **_

_**"K-Kagome." **My lord's brother murmured the strange miko's name, and my heart twinged. **"K-Kagome. Don't do this. Don't die." **  
_

_She let out a dry chuckle, coughing up blood. **"It's too late, koi. It's over. It's over."** She sat up, I gasped finally seeing the true extent of her wounds. She had holes in her body going from neck to her torso. Weakly, she dragged herself over to her dying lover. **"At least. At least we have this. I have you."** She curled up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his already bloody lips. **"I love you."**  
_

_**"I l-love you too..."** With the last of their strength their lips met in a final, bloody kiss. Their eyes closing in time with their love. Death had never seen such contentment.  
_

_**"My lord?" **I asked turning back to him. His breathing had become labored, and I panicked. **"My lord!"**  
_

_**"Sesshoumaru."** he managed to breathe out. **"Call me Sesshoumaru be-because when we meet once more, my love. I will no longer be your lord, but yours alone."**  
_

_**"Sesshoumaru."** I whimpered. **"Don't do this. Don't leave, Rin. Let Rin come with you. Please. Please."** My voice was slowly leaving me, as ended in a whisper._

_**"No."** His face had become stern. **"No. As the last request as your lord, this Sesshoumaru, commands for Rin to live as long as the fates deem her to." **His voice had returned to normal, and I sobbed uncontrollably. **"Rin."** His voice softened once more. **"Do not mourn. Just remember. I lo-" **He broke off as a tremor rocked his body, and slowly he faded to dust..._

_**"No...No..."** I shook my head furiously at the remains of my lord. **"NOOOOOOO!"** I could hear my name being called by somebody, but I was far too gone. The only thing left was his name echoing in my head. S_esshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru... _**"SESSHOU-!"**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**"-MARU!" **Then I woke up. I always woke up then. Never more, never less. Then they came. The men in white with their needles of sedation who swore they could "fix" me. Ha. Nobody can fix me. I'm too broken for them. Welcome to Rin's life.

* * *

O.o. Oh my. **Sigh** This is why I don't angst. Things like this come from it. It's just that fic is SO DAMN GOOD! I'm talking about drake220's 'Thank you'. It's summary says: 

An Inuyahsa Fanguild Best Drama Nominee! An angsty, lemon filled story about a deteriorating relationship that should never have changed because some things just can't be fixed. IK. RR!

It's something new and original, and so real I was in tears. You HAVE to read! Of course after you press the pretty purple button, and review!

P.S I might continue, I might not. It depends. Currently I'm working on this fic called 'Jungle' that's on my devart account which you can access from my profile. Check it out. Until then...

Luv Life. Luv Yourself. Luv Writing. Luv Anime. Laterz.


End file.
